


horse masks look creepy imo

by Transformationstuck Mod SB (tfstuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, POV Third Person, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20SB
Summary: What happens when two things try to transportalize to the same exit node at once? Strange things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/157722209544/horse-masks-look-creepy-imo)

Shattered glass and green slime fell onto the floor of a lab on the meteor. While there was some ruckus from those who broke the glass, the unconscious body of a horse slid onto the floor as more and more containers burst. The body was carried by the flow of slime into the teleported area as it began to shut itself off. In its emergency program, the horse was transported to the main welcome center without safety precautions as walls fell around the pad to protect itself. 

* * *

Rose appeared in the dark room as the teleporters flash momentarily lit up the room in a blue light. As she materialised the lights in the room turned on to illuminate the dusty computers and equipment long out of use. Footsteps let the floor shine where there was no dust as they led to and from the door to the hallway of the main living quarters. 

For some reason Rose’s head felt kinda funny. Putting her hand to her face, her mouth seemed to stretch out? She felt along the protrusion until it was over a foot from her face, ending in a muzzle. She used one hand to feel around the end of her mouth while the other started touching the rest of her face. Her eyes felt wrong and at a different angle, now that the standard fuzzy feeling of teleportation was gone she could feel that fur was everywhere, and her ears were now perched ontop of her head. Rose panicked and tried to run out of the room but stumbled off of the pan and fell onto the floor.

Rose cried out as she felt as if her ankles had broken and was startled as a loud whinny echoed around the room. Rose looked at her body and saw that her ankles weren’t broken, just changed. She could move the hooves on her well enough. 

Rose got up and successfully tripped out of the room and down the hall, hyperventilating a bit. Once reaching one of the large bathrooms that served the long-dead staff of the lab she stood in front of a tall mirror and felt like crying. 

At first glance she looked like a minotaur from the labyrinth. Instead of a brown bull in her body, though, Rose’s animal bits were made up of a white mare. As she stood in front of the mirror,  her eyes looked over her naked body. Her lower half had changed into the legs of a white horse and everything from the top of her neck up had been replaced with the head of a horse. 

The pink ribbon made her kind of sick. Was this…

 “Rose?” Called Kanaya, who followed the wierd winnys into the batroom. Rose, startled, tried to cover her naked breasts and vagina. 

“Oh, what’s happened to you?” Kanaya questioned and stepped closer. Rose was scared and stressed out. She fell to the floor and Kanaya ran to her. “Are you ok? What did you do?” Kanaya knelt before Rose and was gripped into a hug by the ex-human.

Kanaya’s hands rubbed on her back as Rose recognised her nakedness again. Her body started to heat up as Kanaya’s hands felt over more and more of Rose’s body. Kanaya, noticing Rose was no longer scared, grinned as Rose let out what could be considered a sexy horse-gasp when Kanaya ran a hand along Rose’s larger vagina.

“Maybe you’d want a shower? You look positively hot and sweaty” Kanaya teased as she stood up, holding a hand out for Rose. “We can do it together if you want…” Kanaya whispered into her ear once Rose was on her feet. Rose nodded and blushed as Kanaya’s hand went down to grab her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
